The Delivery
by MouseTalk
Summary: Just a delivery. Shouldn't take that long, right? Go in, give them their order, and come home. Simple. Oh wait...this is the line of Durin we're talking about here. Nothings ever simple with them. Fili's journey on a 'simple' delivery to a Village of Men. No slashes or anything of the like! If anything, just friends, and brothers! I drive a boat, not a Ship! Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of Fili on one of his adventures. I know dwarf age and Men age are different, but again, I was to lazy to look it up. So just as a point of reference, Fili is 13 in this story (estimated, maybe 14). And I heard that Fili and Kili are five years apart. So I hopes yous enjoys.

Chapter one: The hardest part

Fili stood outside of the house in the Blue Mountains. He was to go on a delivery today, off to the village of Green Lake. It was a small village of Men and the swords they ordered had been finished.

Fili felt little icy fingers wrap around two of his big, warm fingers. He didn't need to look down to see who it was, he knew. It was his baby brother. Kili had just found out that Fili had to leave for a few days to go on a delivery. Like always, he was never happy.

Kili slightly shivered as the boys stood outside of their house, in the cold October air. But Fili couldn't bring himself to look down at his brother still. He knew that he would get big wet eyes in return, and it always burned in his heart. Fili had woken up extra early in order to try to avoid those very eyes, but Thorin took long enough with the sword pack that Kili felt his older brothers absence in bed and came to find him.

Soon enough though, Thorin finished with the sword pack and strapped it to Fili's pony. Now was the time Fili hated most of all, he had to face his brother…the tears…the pleas to stay or take him with him. All of the heartbreak came now…time to get it over with.

Fili finally bent down to Kili's height, looking right into the very eyes he had tried to avoid. "Kili…." Fili began, "I have to go now. But I'll be back on-"

Kili stopped his brother's sentence by clinging to Fili and began to sob. "PLEASE BRUFER! Take me with you! PLEASE! I promise I'll be good! I'll do whatever you want me to. PLEASE! Take me with you!" Kili buried his face into Fili's shoulder, still sobbing.

"Kili I…" Fili was lost for words. How was he going to respond to his baby brothers pleas. This usually ended with his Uncle and his Mum pulling Kili off of him long enough to let him mount his horse and leave. He always felt awful doing that. Leaving his baby brother screaming, kicking, and unable to breathe due to tears. "Kee I…" Again, words couldn't be found."

"Please don't go brufer…please!" Kili cried again into his brothers shirt. He was clinging to the back of Fili's coat, and crying into Fili's shoulder. "Please!"

Just then Dis came out of the house, appalled to see her youngest outside without a coat. "Kili! What are you thinking? You'll ketch a cold coming out here without a coat on!" she said grabbing a coat from inside and going over to Kili. But Kili refused to pull away long enough to put a coat on. Dis and Thorin never knew how to do this nicely, but Fili had to go. "Come now, Love. Fili needs to go off on his work now." Dis said as sweetly as possible. Hearing these words only caused Kili to cling tighter to Fili.

"Kili." Thorin said in his deep, commanding voice. Thorin wasn't the best with emotions anyways, so this was never easy for him. But it always was easier when Thorin was there. He always held on to Kili with a strong enough grip where he wouldn't be able to wriggle out of it like he sometimes did when it was just his mother's.

Fili did his best to pull Kili off of him so he could look at his baby brother in the face. He didn't get very far. "Kili, look at me." Surprisingly Kili released his grip enough to the point where he was in-front of his brother. "You know I always come back."

"But what if you don't ? What if you don't come back?" Kili asked through small hiccups of tears.

"Why would you think I wouldn't come back? I'm just dropping off swords, Kili. That's it."

"Well 'ncle says that I can't go cause its to dangerous to go. That means its still dangerous for you, right?" Kili asked. Stunning everyone, how someone still so young could put that together.

Fili wasn't sure how to respond to that at first. "Well…remember how Mister Dwalin and Uncle teach me how to use my swords?" Kili nodded his head in response. "Well I know how to protect myself now. I know what to do if something happens."

"But its still dangerous." Kili said.

"Yes, Kili, it is. But its my job, and I need to do it." Fili responded.

"Can't I help you, though?" Kili pleaded again.

"Kili…I know how to protect myself, but I don't think I know how to protect both of us yet. Once I learn how, I might take you with me."

"Really?!" Kili asked. A slight light of hope flashed across his face.

"I MIGHT." Fili emphasized.

"Okay…" Kili knew what was coming next and hung his head slightly.

"But I need to go now." Fili said, and Thorin put his big hand on Kili's little shoulder. As expected, Kili responded by clinging to his older brother. "Kee-"

"NO!" Kili said, holding to his brother.

"Why don't you go get your toy horse*?" Fili asked.

"No! I know when I do you'll leave." This process was much easier when Kili was younger. Now he was old enough to figure out how it worked.

"Kili, please go get it." Fili asked again, now fighting back tears of his own.

"But you'll leave…" Kili cried.

"Please Kili."

Kili released from his brother and Fili quickly stood. "You'll leave! You'll leave again! I know it!"

Fili could now no longer look his little brother in the eyes. Instead he looked at his Uncle, who knew Fili's problem all to well. When Fili was younger he would do the same to his Uncle, after his father died.

"Kili." Thorin spoke, "You were asked to do something."

Kili turned and slightly glared at his Uncle, "But he'll leave!"

"You were asked to do something." Thorin said again, looking Kili in the eyes.

Kili's will to stay and make sure his brother didn't leave, crumpled under the weight of his Uncle's glare. He looked at Fili again, but Fili would not look back. Kili sobbed and as fast as he could, ran into the house. Kili knew his brother would probably manage to leave before he could get back in time, but he would still try.

The second Kili disappeared into the house, Fili was on his horse and was off. He willed his horse to go faster, but the cries and angry pleas and yells could still be heard.

Fili wished he was deaf. Hearing his baby brother scream for him made him want nothing more than to turn around and return to Kili. He guessed Thorin had needed to hold on to Kili as he would always try to run after him. The image of Kili being held back by his Uncle flooded his mind, to the point he almost found himself unable to go any further. But he couldn't go back now. He had to keep going, even if through tears that now blurred his vision.

He had to keep going if he was to ever return.

(*) You can read about that in another story I wrote a little while ago. It will most likely be mentioned again. So did I make you cry? I'm pretty sure I made Moose cry….sorry about that Moose. So what did ya think? If you liked it I might make a Kili's POV of all of this. And this is not the end by the way. JUST THE BEGINNING …of probably a monsters creation. Love, Mouse. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

His head hurt. Of course his head hurt. It is what happens when you cry yourself to sleep. At least that's what happened to Fili as he woke up from sleeping up against a tree. When he leaned forward, his back screamed in pain. Yelling at him for falling asleep sitting up. This made Fili fall into a 'wonderful' mood for the day. He was thankful there was no one around that took the anger that he felt.

He reached to his pack and pulled out an apple, but then went to his pipe weed as he tried to lean back. He sat there for a little while just waiting for the pain in his head and back to cease. Thankfully, it did after a few minutes. Once he managed to get up, he gathered his things and got on his pony and they were off again.

It wasn't raining this morning but it was still dreadfully cold and grey. His back pain didn't return, but the headache soon did, and with vengeance. He tried eating and smoking again, but to no avail. So he decided to stop wasting time and keep going so he could get back to the source of his pain. He didn't doubt Kili was also crying…no! He couldn't think of that. He didn't want to…but he could help but think of his baby brother curled in their bed, clutching to Fili's pillow, sobbing his little heart out. That was what his baby brother had told him that was what he did when Fili would leave… no! Fili needed to dwell on getting the job done…

He kept going. With no one by his side he said nothing. He didn't want to sing. He never felt like his voice wasn't good enough unless he was in a harmony with other dwarves. Then he sang decent. Any other time and he would refuse to sing.

Nothing eventful happened that morning. Fili passed sights he had seen time and time before. Everything was mostly muddy, cold, and dead. He estimated that it would take a week to get there and back. He just kept his horse moving along the path through thin woods, until he stopped for lunch. He dismounted and took supplies out of his bag and sat down.

He was packing up to be on his way again, when something moved the leaves behind him. As soon as he heard it, he unsheathed one of his swords and turned to face it. But there was nothing there. He looked around, looking for something, but couldn't find anything.

"Hello?" He called out. But (not surprisingly) nothing answered him. 'Of course not.' He thought to himself, 'Just the wind.' And he was on his horse and on his way, but he never re-sheathed his sword.

As he was on the old dwarven path, he felt eyes weighing down on him. He griped his sword a little tighter. This was an old, old path that only dwarf merchants knew about, but none where around him now. He still felt the eyes though.

He felt them all through the day and delayed as long as possible to stop to eat. But he would not sleep that night. He started a fire, to give him light, as the light from the sun died in the horizon. He sat as close to the fire as he dared…only to hear the noise of leaves moving again. He clung to his sword again and held it up. The eyes had not left him yet.

"Whomever is out there…" he rose and circled the fire, "you can come out now…" He waited for a response. There was no voice in return though. This time he knew it wasn't 'just the wind'. "ANSWER ME!" he cried into the night, not daring to leave the light of the fire.

The snap of a twig from his right caused him to turn sharply and hold his sword in front of himself. He moved slowly towards the sounds origin. His heart was racing with adrenaline as he moved closer. As he moved closer to the sound he heard another twig, directly behind him, snap. Again he turned sharply. He turned and began to walk towards that location. But before he could get as close as he did with the other sound, another twig snapped. And then another. And another.

It hit him that it wasn't one person, or thing, around him. He was completely surrounded. By what, he didn't know. But what he did know was that he needed to get out of there before whatever it was came out of the shadows. But it was already to late to get away.

Out from the shadows crept a large, ugly-looking, Warg. It walked low to the ground, as if ready to pounce any minute at Fili. A second later another followed it out into the light. Then another. And another. Each one looked bigger than the other. When they all came out of the light there was seven in total. Seven huge, hungry, evil Wargs, that did not intend to take very long with their prey.

Fili pulled out both swords now and stood in front of his horse. They all looked ready to pounce any second now, but Fili wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. Fili had fought Wargs before, but he also had his Uncle to do most of the work. Now he was alone starring down a pack of em. Fili was beginning to regret calling them out of the shadows.

So…what dose one do when one is ready surrounded by lots of hungry Wargs?…Well… whatever you choose to do, just make sure you don't do what Fili did! If you do, by some chance, encounter a Warg tonight, this is what you must do: Keep weapons low until you need them. Do not look them right in the eyes. And be very, very still! If it seems like your giving up without a fight, they MIGHT get bored and walk away. So again, don't do what Fili did.

Fili held his swords level with all of their hunched heads. He looked all of them in the eyes. And lastly, he was shifting constantly. He was being threatening in his own eyes. But in the eyes of the Wargs, he looked like a mighty fine dinner. Then Fili did the one thing that, might not be in the rules, but everyone knows not to do. He called them out for a fight…

"Well come on! I don't have all night now, do I?" he called out, "COME ON!"

Then one leaped for him, but took a sword to the mouth, knocking it back. The next one lunged, receiving a slip skull. That one fell and did not get up. Then two of them at once lunged for Fili. Fili held both of his swords out, and both Wargs fell.

'Okay…', Fili thought to himself, 'three down, one injured, and three still standing. Not that bad.'

Before he could even really finish his thought all three of the healthy Wargs ran at him, trampling his fire in the process, so now he could see very little. Fili swung widely, now unable to see. He felt, and heard, one of his swords collide with a skull of one of the Wargs.

Then a sharp pain ran from his right forearm, all the way up his arm. He dropped his sword and screamed in pain. He swung his left arm out at the Warg who had bit his arm. Fili must have lunged his sword in deep, cause he couldn't pull it back out. Then he quickly went for the sword he dropped before, but not before the third Warg had lunged at him. What happened next all felt like it was slowed down.

He was being shoved downwards, onto his back with the Warg on top of him. He knew all it would take was for the Warg to get a hold on his neck and he would be done for. He could feel the Warg go for his neck, but before he could close the distance, an arrow lodged into its back. Then another arrow came and lodged itself into the neck of the beast.

That was all Fili saw before, finally, his head hit the ground, directly on a rock…then there was nothing but darkness.

…

Hey guys! Umm…so this chapter was not how I wanted it to be. I started it but then got lost by the time Fili sat down for dinner. So special thanks to Moose for giving me the most unoriginal idea there was…have Fili get attacked. Jk. So I'm still a little worried about this chapter so reviews are welcomed. Also let me know if you liked it because I might just make a Kili's POV story for this. K BIYE!


	3. Chapter 3

So…I guess there is some people who really like this story. So I guess I'll keep going. Thanks for the reviews too. They are super encouraging. So keep em comin!

…..

Chapter three: A strange meet

His head seemed to hurt even worse than before…so did his back…so did his everything… Fili felt a pressure under his jaw…felt kinda like fingers…oh! Someone was checking his pulse. Then he felt the hand move his head to the side, and moved his hair around. With the hand touching his head, Fili began to come around himself when he was suddenly being drowned with water.

He sat straight up, instantly regretting doing so. But he had no time to worry about how his vision went sideways, he needed to see if any of the Wargs were still coming at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but instead of seeing a Warg or an Orc, he saw a dwarf… Mister Jobs.

"Careful now, laddie. Looks like the rock bit ya pretty hard." Mister Jobs said, pushing Fili back down.

"Mm horss!" Fili slurred out. The rock had done a little more damage than he anticipated.

"Its fine. Still here. You had five swords in your pack, right?" Fili nodded in reply. "Then everything is fine…well your head might not be, but you'll heal." Mister Jobs stayed with Fili until he could speak without slurring.

"Why are you on this road?" Fili asked, now standing and inspecting his horse.

"I just came back from delivering from Green Lake. Three bows." Mister Jobs replied, "I'm guessing you also have a delivery to Green Lake."

"And you would guess right. Hopefully it will only take a week…at best…if I don't hit my head again…" Then Fili turned his head to investigate the scene around him. As he walked around he saw that the Warg that was attacking him had an arrow plunged into it. But none Fili had ever seen been made by a dwarf. "Mister Jobs…did you shoot this Warg off of me?" Fili asked.

"Why no. I found you this morning. All of this had already had happened when I saw you." Mister Jobs said, also looking around. "Weird for the Wargs to come so close to the road…" Mister Jobs seemed deep in thought, but then suddenly sprang out of it. "Well if you are feeling better, laddie, I must be off. Back to the Mountains."

"Yes. Well, thank you for your help. Kili tells me I am dead to the world when I sleep, so who knows how long I would have slept for." Mister Jobs laughed and shook Fili's hand. Then he was on his horse, and on his way. Fili also got on his horse and left…but not back to the Mountains as he wished he could. Oh how he wished he could go back to the Mountains with Mister Jobs…when he was done.

Fili's day was mostly the same as yesterday, dull sights and nothing exciting. But something was still bothering him…he still…he still felt like he was being watched.

He didn't dare stop at night. He didn't need light on this path anyways. He probably knew it like the back of his hand. Even when he wasn't old enough to go off by himself, he still went with Thorin.

It was around 3:00a.m, he guessed, when his horse began to grow weary of its load. Although Fili wasn't really tired, he did not think that his pony might be. He wasn't going fast at all, just walking along. But it probably didn't help that it was carrying him, his own pack, and the five iron swords that were hard for anyone to carry. So, reluctantly, Fili pulled off to the side of the road and dismounted his horse.

He lit a fire and sat there but nothing happened. Well he was pretty sure he drifted a couple times, but no Wargs, or Orcs came out of the shadows again. But Fili felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. He knew someone…or something was out there…watching him…and whatever it was, it was determined to follow him all the way to Green Lake.

When he got up to continue on his journey later that morning, he didn't have to go very far. Green Lake was now in front of him. Once inside he didn't feel the strength of his follower. He went straight to the Tavern he always stayed at.

"Ah! Master Blonde Dwarf is back again, boys!" The Tavern owner yelled loudly when Fili stepped in.

"Hello Druan." Fili said. Many drunken men yelled him a 'hello' as he walked in further. It might be going on 1:00 in the afternoon, but in Green Lake, it was always a good time to drink.

"The usual, Master Blonde Dwarf?" Druan asked. They called him 'Master Blonde Dwarf' because people thought it was the only thing setting him apart from his Uncle. He would disagree, but he assumed that it was probably easier to remember hair color over name when drunk. He wouldn't really know. He had only gotten drunk once…when he was a child…it's a long story…

"Yes, Druan. The usual." Fili replied.

"Then one room, and one stable. That will come to-" He was cut short by Fili handing him the correct amount of money.

"We call it the 'usual', Druan. I think I know how much it costs." Fili said walking back out to his horse to retrieve his packs, as one of the workers came to get the horse into the stable. As Fili was walking back through the bar with his bags in tow, he asked, "Hey Druan! When dose the Smithy open?"

Druan looked at a clock on his wall, "He should be open now. I believe he closes at 6:00 this evening." Fili nodded his thanks and went up to his room.

After sleeping and washing up a bit, because the back of his hair was still stained red, he went out to the Smithy and gave the swords away and received the payment. Now famished, he went back to the Tavern and sat at the bar. He got his fair share of mead and was telling the tales of the line of Durin to all the other men and women around. He was always the center of attention in the Tavern.

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something, something he thought, in all his years, he would never see. Someone had walked into the Tavern. They were tall, very tall, much taller than anyone else in the Tavern. Even the men. They were wearing a deep green hood with a green leaf brooch holding it on. At this point Fili guessed 'they' was a 'she' by its figure. She had light blonde hair falling down to her waist. She also carried a bow…the bow was engraved with many things, but mostly leaves. Fili knew what all of this together meant. 'She' was an Elf. A real Elf. He had never seen, nor wanted to see an elf.

Without really thinking about it Fili yelled out, "Ne ikrid alfer!" The she-elf turned to Fili. She walked around the bar towards him. Fili felt her icy stare, even from under her hood. She continued to walk towards him, all he managed to do was remain in his chair, even though fear now struck him. He really hoped that this elf wouldn't hurt to much, he didn't have his swords on him.

The elf got very close to Fili's face, "Auta miqula orqu." She said in a very low voice.

"Come now! Speak in a tongue I can understand!" Fili said loudly. At this point he was hoping to rouse the Tavern in his favor, and it seemed to be working.

The elf didn't move at first. She just stood there, starring. Then she backed up, not at all threatened by the many drunk men looking at them. "Very well…Fili." She said.

"Wait. How do you-" Fili began.

"Line of Durin."

"But where-"

"Nephew of Thorin Oakensheild. "

"Who are-"

"Heir to the throne of Erebor." She finished. Fili was dumb struck for a moment. "Did you understand that, Dwarf?" she asked with a very sarcastic tone. The whole Tavern was silent and looking at Fili. They just thought he was a Blonde Dwarf.

Fili wasn't really concerned with what the men of the Tavern thought. They would forget it all when they would wake in the morning. What concerned Fili, was the knowledge this elf had of him. "Where did you hear about that?" He never told anyone that wasn't family, that he was in line for the throne of Erebor.

Instead of responding the elf turned and began walking away. "HEY!" Fili cried after her. "Who are you and how did you know that?"

She turned to face him before walking out of the Tavern, "I'm an elf, I know everything." And she left.

…..

Dun dun DAAAAAAA! Okay…maybe not…weird elf lady be weird…sorry… I LOVE ELVES! I WANNA BE AN ELF ONE DAY!...not kidding. So I hope you liked it. And tell me what you thought please…pretty please… no seriously, I wanna know. BIYE!


End file.
